Flick Duck
Flick Duck is a unique character on the series PB&J Otter because he is the only bird among his group of friends. Flick hides a soft, caring interior underneath his often tough and "cool" exterior. He has been known at times to be boastful and self-absorbed. On the other hand, Flick can easily be a good friend to others when he wants to and really quite enjoys playing together with others and helping out. Flick is a bit of a mama's boy, and usually refers to his mom, Shirley Duck, as "Mommy." He has curtains with hearts in his room, probably his mom's idea. Flick lives with his mom only; for unknown reasons his father is not a part of his life. He is 7 years old. Flick is voiced by Eddie Korbich, in the Japanese dub he is voiced by Kazuhiro Nakata and Ichiro Nagai. His rather abrasive voice is somewhat reminiscent of the parrot Iago from the Disney Aladdin films, as voiced by Gilbert Gottfried (former voice of Aflac Duck, now played by Daniel McKeague). Flick isn't very good at singing, as shown in Sleepyhead when he attempted to sing to Pinch's father, Walter Raccoon to help him sleep, and the results were the exact opposite. Later on when everyone else sang the lullaby "Oodelee, Oodelay," Flick's beak was covered by his friends to prevent him from singing again. "Cheese and quackers!" is Flick's favorite expression, notably his quote. He often uses it to express disbelief or frustration. He usually tries to avoid using this expression around his Mom, though, as she doesn't like it. In "The Great Water Race," Flick poked fun at PB&J, telling them that there was no way that they could beat him in a race. He then fell asleep halfway through the course and ended up getting beaten by a snail. Flick wears glasses for reading and tried to hide this when he first found out that he would have to in "Eye Spy." Flick has a cousin named Billy, who only appears in the story "Billy the Duck." Flick remembers Billy as a bully who sat on him and wouldn't let him up when, in actuality, Billy accidentally briefly squashed Flick when he insisted on having Billy ride horseback on him. In "Flick's Hat Trick," Flick insisted on not taking off a super special soccer team hat, but ran into trouble when everyone had to wear the same uniform to play soccer. In "Where Oh Where is Flick?," Flick stayed up too late reading and then wandered off to PB&J's houseboat without telling his Mom. He fell asleep and everyone thought he was missing. In "Win, Win, Winner," Flick quit PB&J's soccer team to join a winning team, but ended up quitting that one because they were miserable cheaters. Flick enjoys celebrating holidays, though he has been known to try to snub them when things don't go his way. In "The Ice Moose," Flick expresses disbelief in the idea that Old Tim, the Ice Moose, is really real. When Aunt Nanner catches the otter flu, he is asked to play the role of the Ice Moose, but initially turns down the job. Later, he meets Simon Fieldmouse, a little mouse with a wish to fly. Seeing him dressed as the Ice Moose, Simon tells him his wish. Flick decides to try to make the wish come true, but first has to learn how to fly himself. Flick had previously admitted in "Butter the Balloonatic" that he doesn't fly because he's a afraid of heights. In "Ducking Out on Valentine's Day," Flick misleads himself into believing that Ootsie and Bootsie snubbed him by not giving him a Valentine. Feeling hurt, he tells everyone else that he doesn't want any Valentines and that they'd better not give him any. Flick later has a change of heart, but fortunately nobody believed that he really didn't want any Valentines. Flick's favorite comic book hero is Mallard Man. He often imagines either being or meeting this superhero. In "Collector's Edition," he had a rare Mallard Man Comic that was desired by Eduardo Snootie when he was a poodle puppy. Trivia *At one point in the episode The Sleeping Beagle he wore his umbrella hat, yellow raincoat and yellow rain boots shaped like duck feet. *Flick practices piano, as evidenced by Shirley Duck mentioning his unnamed piano teacher in the episode Picture Perfect and having a piano at home, which is revealed in the episode Otters of the Wild. *He can also play ukulele. Gallery Image:PB&J Otter - Flick and Cousin Billy.jpg|Young Flick and Cousin Billy Image:PB&J Otter - Covered Beak.jpg|Flick, silenced Image:PB&J Otter - It's an Official World Soccer Team Hat.jpg|Wearing his special hat Image:PB&J Otter - Flick, Exhausted.jpg|Exhausted from soccer practice Duckbirdalertpic2.jpg Image:PB&J Otter - Flick as Mallard Man.jpg|Dressed as Mallard Man Image:PB&J Otter - Flick Reading Mallard Man.jpg|Reading Mallard Man Image:PB&J Otter - It's Mallard Man -1!.jpg|With a rare Mallard Man comic Image:PB&J Otter - Mallard Man Action Car 3000.jpg|Enticed by a Mallard Man action car Shirley-Kissing-Flick-Good-Morning-pb-and-j-otter-18330355-447-349.jpg Flick gets a super-wedgie.png Peanut, Flick and Munchy in the water.png|With Peanut and Munchy Flick Duck.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-19h46m41s174.png|Flick wearing a baseball cap Flick_duck_2.png Flick_duck_3.png Flick; Who wanted to play this dumb game anyway.png|"Who wanted to play this dumb game anyway?" Flick Duck on stage.png|On the stage while singing "Talkin' Bout Hoohaw Lake" in The Singin' Kid. 701D3728-92E9-4BE0-B650-5DE41E487535.png|“I double duck dare you!” Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Kids Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Non-mammal characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Boys Category:Monsters Category:Characters who Fly